Rat race circuits (for example, patent literature (PTL) 1), which convert one high frequency signal (single-ended signal) into two equal amplitude, anti-phase differential signals, are widely used as a structural element in, for example, microwave band frequency converters. Use of such a rat race circuit makes it possible to amplify each of the differential signals by amplifying the single-ended signal with one amplifier.